Jackson Pearce
Jackson Kent Pearce (aka Jacks) is the main protagonist of the Call Of The Watch Dogs series. He also appears in WATCH DOGS as a major side character, and he appears prominently in The Incredibles: Rise Of The Knights. He is the son of Nichole Pearce and nephew of the infamous hacker, Aiden Pearce. Jacks has many archenemies throughout the Call Of The Watch Dogs series, such as Griggs his reincarnated counterpart, Redcell, and Captain Price of who met their ends at Jackson's hands in Call Of The Watch Dogs. Jacks also appears in the 4th Incredibles game, Rise Of The Knights, where he is a prominent member of the Sentinel Task Force, and he helps The Incredibles and their allies in taking down The Underminer, Harold Attinger and Jonathan Irons. Jacks is one of the few characters to appear in both the Call Of The Watch Dogs series and Incredibles: Knights series, making him one of the most iconic characters in both series. Appearance Jacks has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he is Caucasian. He always wears a blue hoodie with a black shirt and grey pants. He wears an iconic black cap on his head, which is similar to his uncle's Vigilante cap worn backwards. After the Time Paradox Event of 2014 that nearly destroyed the Multiverse and started the War Of The Multiverse, Jacks has a huge appearance change during the events of Infinity War. Physical Abilities and Equipment Jacks has a huge talent in stealth and endurance. Most notable is his ability to free-climb buildings within a small time window without breaking a sweat. This is shown in Call of the Watch Dogs and Infinity War, where he easily free-runs across buildings. He carries an Mini-Uzi Submachine Gun and M9 Pistol due to his small size, while also carrying the Sword of Justice. However, this is because his strength increased when he grabbed the Sword, giving him a slight boost in strength and the ability to endure great pain. Personality "Jacks and Clementine... Those two are like family." -Aiden describing the relationship between Jacks and Clementine (Covert Warfare II) Before the events of Watch Dogs, Jacks was a normal child who came from a good family. However, after his sistet was murdered by The Fixers, Jacks turns silent and reserved, not speaking to anyone but his mother. However, after Aiden's War on Crime in Chicago and moving to Macon in the events of Call of the Watch Dogs, Jacks turns back into, as his uncle describes it, "The kid he used to be" and he completely forgot about Lena (his deceased sister). Biography Pre-Watch Dogs Jacks was born in 2003 to Nichole Pearce, but his father is unknown. In 2006, his sister Lena was born. He lived a normal life until 2012, where his uncle Aiden Pearce failed a hacking mission in the Merlaut Hotel. Jacks was drove by Aiden to safety on the guise of a surprise trip, where Jacks and Lena were drove to a safe place. However, hit men sent by Dermot Quinn intercepted Aiden while he was driving, and shot the car's tire. This caused the car to tumble and roll on it's side, the crash knocked Jacks out, but it was far worse for his sister. After at least a few days, Jacks' sister died in hospital. Jacks was so devastated and depressed by this event that he developed Post-Traumatic-Stress Disorder, rendering him unresponsive to everyone but his mother. He was sent to child psychologist, Yolanda Mendez for treatment. He was able to regain his ability to speak, but he could only speak to his mother, due to the trauma the crash and his sister's death caused him. Events of Watch Dogs A whole year later, in 2013, Jacks' mother, Nichole, was kidnapped by Fixers, but Jacks evaded capture as he was on the train at the time. Aiden Pearce, his uncle, shot and killed the Fixers that were attempting to abduct Jacks, but Jacks was silent when Aiden asked him where his mother was taken. However, Jacks showed perceptiveness when he drew a picture of what the men said, which was "Racine", a delivery company that is linked to his mother's kidnapping. Jacks was dropped of with Yolanda Mendez while Aiden went searching for Nichole. However, Jacks tried to take matters into his own hands, and went to the Racine Building in the Brandon Docks. But when he arrived, he was spotted and fired at by the guards and ran into the Surveillance Room. He texted Aiden, alerting him of the guards. Aiden later arrives and fired grenades at the cars that 5 guards were standing by. The guards were killed by Aiden, and Jacks watched from the camera room. When Aiden came into the room, Jacks was afraid of his uncle, but decided to trust him. Jacks and Aiden then walk out and drive away. Jacks is then again dropped off at Yolanda's house. Jacks was later driven away from Chicago with his mother by Aiden. After a tearful goodbye and heart-warming conversation, Jacks asked his uncle if he was coming with them, but Nichole says "No, Jacks... Your uncle's staying here..." and Aiden said goodbye to Jacks, and Nichole drove herself and Jacks away. Call Of The Watch Dogs After the events of Watch Dogs, Jacks and Nichole arrived in Macon, Georgia hometown to Lee Everett and Clementine, from The Walking Dead Game. After moving in to Macon, Jacks met Lee and Clementine, and quickly developed a friendship with Clementine. He stayed in Macon for a year, but that year was quickly over when Aiden Pearce arrived and Jacks and Nichole hid him in their house, since he was a wanted man by the Police, the FBI, and a Private Military Corporation... The Devil Team, led by Griggs from Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. Jacks was present in the house at the time when Griggs' forces of many Call Of Duty characters such as Price, Soap, Ghost, Ozone, Scarecrow and many randomly generated soldiers arrived at the house and began questioning Jacks' mother for Aiden's location, as Soap wanted revenge on Aiden after the Chicago Blackout caused Soap's brother to die in a crash after the power went out. Soap then walked up to Jacks and Griggs said over the radio "Soap... Use the boy!" and Soap grabbed Jacks, and Nichole yelled at Soap to let him go. Jacks is then shoved to the ground, and Soap puts his M9 Pistol to the side of Jacks' head, and Jacks begs for mercy, while his mother continuously begs Price to order Soap to stand down. Price, now sick of the two's pleas of innocence, says to Soap "Shoot the boy!" and Soap puts pressure on the trigger as Jacks cries in fear. Aiden, now in absolute rage, shoots a grenade at the floor of the garage by the house, which causes Ghost to be sent flying through the roof. Aiden then shoots a grenade at 2 other Devil Team members, causing the garage door to blast open. Jacks then kicks Soap in the leg and rolls into cover, joined by Nichole, who escaped from Ozone and Scarecrow's grip. Jacks then looks as Aiden jumps out of the garage, and several Call Of Duty characters aim their guns at him, but Aiden fires grenades everywhere, blasting and killing all of them. Jacks then runs away with his mother as RPG rounds and bullets fly everywhere. Devil Team members then try to shoot them, but a car comes over the hill and runs them all over. Jacks then looks to see who it is, and it turns out to be Lee and Clementine. Clementine says "Jacks, come on!! Both of you, get in!!!" and the two get in the car and Lee drives off at high-speed. A helicopter then pursues them and fires missiles, but Aiden hacks the gunship, causing it to crash. Jacks, Clementine and Nichole then watch as a absolutely furious Aiden fights the revenge-hungry Soap on the roof, with Aiden dodging the grenade explosions that Soap is launching at him. Lee then passes Jacks a pistol, and Jacks says "I don't know how to use it!" and Lee says "Just breathe in and aim, then squeeze the trigger!!" and Jacks aims the gun at Soap, and fires. The shot was high velocity, so it hit Soap and blew his shoulder blade out. This allowed Aiden to attach a winch to Soap's back, and throw him off the building. Jacks and the others then watch as Aiden jumps off the building and fires a grenade at the convoy of SUV's that are chasing Lee's car, and the convoy blows up, sending several Devil Team members flying through buildings. Jacks and the others then escape with Aiden jumping into the back of the car. They then stop at a motel in the Las Vegas outskirts, and Jacks is being trained on how to use a gun, and after his training is complete, Jacks passes Aiden a Hunter Killer Drone, and says he stole it from Soap. Aiden then hacks it and sees that several of Lee's friends as Kenny, Luke, Nick and other Walking Dead characters being hunted down and killed by several Devil Team members. The final piece of footage shows Kenny being hit by a grenade explosion, and then his arm getting blown off. Jacks looks at the tape and realizes that all of them are now being hunted. Jacks then asks Clementine if she knows if anyone else is being hunted by Devil Team, and Clementine says "Just a few..." and it switches to the group of Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Lee and Nichole driving towards a canyon, and they meet others who are being hunted by Griggs... The Incredibles! After everyone gets out of the car, The Incredibles aim their guns at Aiden, Nichole and Jacks, distrustful of them reason being is because The Incredibles hate criminals, and since Aiden is a hacker AND a vigilante, he counts as a criminal. Clementine and Lee then explain the situation and The Incredibles put their guns down. After the group explains the situation to The Incredibles, Jacks turns the stolen Hunter Killer drone and shows the footage reels to The Incredibles, and it shows Luke getting shot in the chest by an EM1 Quantum beam, while Dash says "God... They're being slaughtered!" as it shows Kenny, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca and all other Walking Dead Season 2 characters being murdered by Devil Team members. Jacks then looks at the side of the drone and says "The company that deigned this drone is Griggs Industries! Led by James Griggs, served in a USMC/SAS Joint Operation in Russia, and was discharged after retaining 6 shots to the chest, stomach and arms! He's close friends with those Devil Team members!" and Aiden says "I heard Soap talking to Griggs on the radio! We need to get to Griggs and find out what the hell is going on!" and Jacks asks Clementine, Lee, Nichole and The Incredibles if they are up for it, and they all say "Let's do it!" as they all gear up for the mission. After getting the tools they need, they head into Chicago, with Jacks, Aiden and Nichole all infiltrating Griggs' company building INDUSTRIES through the back parking lot. After killing the guards and taking one M9 Pistol each, they put silencers on the pistols and stealthily go into the Classified Research Wing. There, Jacks, Aiden and Nichole find that Griggs and the others are trying to create their own Omnidroids salvaged from the Tech of the Omnidroid 10 The Incredibles Movie. After seeing this shocking revelation, Aiden volunteers to check further, not wanting to put his family in danger. Jacks and Nichole go back to the roof and wait it out as Aiden scouts the inside of the building while Lee aims the sniper at the windows of the building, attempting to get a shot at Griggs if necessary. After Aiden is caught and captured by Griggs and his security force, Jacks and the others make this capture very brief by making an explosive entrance, shooting and killing every troop and even scientist they can see, destroying the labs. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:HeroFall Characters Category:Nephylums